The Frozen Crowbar
by Willy Nevada
Summary: This is my fictional take on the events that follow after Half-Life 2 Episode 2. This story continues to develop the relationship between Gordon and Alyx. NOTE: I do own Half-Life but for the sake of story telling, Gordon does talk.


**The Frozen Crowbar**

**Chapter 1: Last Resort**

The earth shook all around Gordon, or perhaps he shook and all stood still. Gordon couldn't tell, he couldn't even open his eyes. He heard two people fighting, words bounced around but he could not understand them. His mind was in a mist of pain and confusion. Finally, after a long mental battle, Gordon got his eyes open. He was flat on his back on a stretcher. The room was very, very small and seemed metal. Flashbacks came to Gordon. He saw pain, Alex at his side screaming, something breaking through a window, Eli dead. He couldn't make out any of it. He tried to move but he had only won the battle of his eyes, his body would put up a better fight. His eyes darted to a metal door where he heard the two people fighting, there voices muffled.

Gordon opened his mouth to talk but only a low whine came. He gave up on the fight of his body and directed all his energy to try to yell out. Finally, after a struggle, he gave out a small "Hello?!" The arguing stopped. The door began to a little. Alyx's head popped out and looked at Gordon. Gordon gave a slight wave of the hand as he caught his body off guard. Alyx rushed into the room and hugged Gordon. He replied with a yelp of pain. Another woman wearing a white lab coat and blue scrubs rushed in and pulled Alyx away. Alyx apologized and explained she was just happy to Gordon alive. He asked "What happen?" Alyx answered "Gordon, after DOG chased the advisors away, a headcrab-bomb landed right in the hanger. You were knocked out and I could barley move. Some of the resistance members got dragged us out but a couple got infected. A fast zombie jump, landed on you, and started to tear away at you. The zombie destroyed the suite and penetrated some of your skin. They had to tear apart the HEV suit just to get you out of it.

"Dr. Feather, here, started to operate on you but we were forced to move out of the base. We got to one of the nearby outposts. You were still out and Dr. Feather explained to me that in moving was a serious danger. Right now, we're at outpost Green Leaf. Not many of us got out of White Forest. Dr. Feather is saying that she has some experimental procedure that would either fix you up nice and dandy or kill you."

Dr. Feather gave Alyx a sharp glance and replied "Its his only chance!" Alyx pushed Dr. Feather out of the way and screamed "Not if it kills him!" Gordon began to pull himself up into a sitting position. He grabbed Alyx's hand to stop her. He turned to Dr. Feather and asked "What are the chance of me dying?" Dr. Feather took a deep breathe and said coldly "Forty-five percent living. Fifty-five percent dying." Gordon took a long breathe then replied "Do it." Alyx pulled away her arm and said "But you could die!" Gordon looked at Alyx and replied "Alyx, I could have died saving you, I could have died out in City 17, and I could have died a lot. The odds are the same." Alyx nodded and walked up crossing her arms.

Alyx walked to the cafeteria, grabbed some hot tea, and sat down alone. 'Why Gordon?' Alyx thought 'Why did it have to be him?' Dr. Rosenberg sat down next to her with a bag of crackers. He offered some to her but she said no. Alyx asked "Rosen, Do you know about Dr. Feather's surgery?" Dr. Rosenberg sighed and asked in reply "Is that what she's going to do with Gordon?" Alyx nodded. Dr. Rosenberg said "It is his only hope, its just a bad hope." Over the intercom system, it rang out "Calling Doctors Redman, Ymong, and Islington." Alyx got up as she finished her tea and walked away. Dr. Rosenberg stayed and ate the crackers.

Alyx stood in front of two doors with windows as the doctors worked to save Gordon. Her eyes became teary, though she quickly wiped them away. Dr. Simmons walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulders. She jumped with surprise as she wiped some fresh tears. He said "Don't panic, he'll be fine." Alyx asked angrily "How do you know?!" Dr. Simmons smiled and answered "I don't."


End file.
